gaangjrfandomcom-20200215-history
Ideas
This page is for ideas that have not been expanded on, but may prove inspirational to someone. So for a while this is going to be an utter mess of a page. this isn't just a story of children growing up but also of adult rediscovering their childhood. J.W.'s Chuan idea We have Gaang Jr. looking around a forest, pretty much exploring it for kicks after hearing some rumors spirits dwelling there. After a couple hours of finding nothing but shrubbery, (Hayoda getting attacked by a pack of angry squirrel-cats mid-way for accidentally messing with their nest. Yue, being the animal lover she is manages to get them to stop) they decide to head back to town, get some rest and move on. Of course things never end quite that simply for these kids does it? They stumble on to a camp of unsavory-looking brigands with a particularly rich, if not sickly looking child tied up in their midst. After plowing through the bad guys (in a non-lethal manner of course - they are kids) they untie the bandit's hostage. Thanking the group, the kid attempts to leave on his own... right before a rather painful looking coughing fit. This of course leads to the group escorting the sick kid back to the town - much to his annoyance of course. The sickly kid pretty much is annoyed by the whole situation and attempts to convince the Gaang that he's fine, of course the fact that he can barely stand of course doesn't fool anyone. Of course considering the fact that they were pretty much wandering the forest prior, it would make sense if they ended up getting lost again. Chuan (he gave them his name the first half an hour they were stuck in the forest) pretty much is shown to be a sarcastic and biting personality, pretty much prodding the Gaang (Yue excluded, he truthfully cannot find anything to use on her) verbally throughout the time in the forest When they bring the kid back into town, the guards order them to halt and attempt to apprehend them. Gaang Jr. believing that Irah's dad may have put out a bounty for them to be brought back (which is ironically enough true) attempt to make a break for it, right before orders Chuan the guards to stop. Which they do. Chuan reluctantly introduces himself fully as Piao Chuan, of the Tan family. Who happen to be the nobles who pretty much are in charge of the town. they are later escorted to the Tan estate where the usual you saved my son, how can we ever repay you thing goes on as well as an ofer for dinner. Chuan surprisingly enough scowls at this, his disatisfaction deepening when his mother pretty much starts wailing over him. I kinda got stuck here. Before anyone says anything, I do no intend Chuan to join them, rather they offer for him to join them but he turns them down. As to why Chuan is the way he is goes like this - His older brother Piao Arn perished during the war. His parents immediately latched on to their younger - if sickly son. Despite being spoiled shamelessly, he was dissatisfied with his lot in life, and one fine morning decided to go around town for a bit. He later gets kidnapped and taken to the bandit camp in the forest where Gaang Jr. find him. I kinda figured that this would be a pretty jarring situation for him, thus when Gaang Jr. makes an offer for him to go exploring with them, he refuses saying that he'd only slow them down since he's got nothing useful and that may not be happy with the life he's living now, but its the only one he knows. Also, as to how Gaang jr. were in a noble's house without them taking them in, was also something I had a few problems trying to sort out. Maybe Chuan's father is one of Junren's contacts, and in the eventuality that the group that the Avatar's children and the Firelord's Daughter eventualy happen into town he's to let them go? or should Chuan sneak them out before his parents wise up to who his rescuers are? Why Won't It Stop Chasing Us? Why do I feel as though there should be an animal villain? Perhaps something big that keep chasing them, or somehow they keep running into it. Not necessary something like G'mork, from The Neverending Story. However, something similar to the Unagi, or even that big serpent. I just want it to suddenly show up in the middle of some confrontation, or sea adventure, and bring more chaos to the mix. It should be able to fly and swim though, a Manta ray/Condor? Maybe Yue made friends with it, while the others where not around, and it thinks that Hayoda kidnapped her or something like that. Its actually trying to 'rescue' her from the others, although the idea seems a bit complicated. At one point it catches a glimpse of the ''Blue Flame's'' Azula figurehead and flees in terror. Colossus Idea Yeah there's an idea for some Ico/Colossus adventure, involving Yue and Hayoda. Get to work on that, someone. The Great Race The kids enter some sort of race, taking place in the Great Divide. It starts out of song's town.Her family became rich by using the hundreds of ostrichhorses that the fire lord 'gave' to them and started renting/selling them and sponsored races. This great race starts from song's town to the great city of omashu. The kid's(somehow) catch wind of it. and so they join. I dunno,just a perfect excuse to insert Song as a cameo and get yi lin to say something about her. For some reason, Po is sick, and needs some sort of medicine or something. Song can't fully cure him without it, but either money or an ingredient for it is the prize of the race, so she suggests the race. Also, cute moments with Yue getting sad or worried about Po. She also gets motivated, and is the one that really wants to win, she inspires the others. This could be the Yue focused story people wanted, we see the cute and more brave part of her character. Yeah, I think they should meet Teo who gives them a carriage. Its better if its being pulled by some horse like animal, and looks like those roman war carriages, or something like this. Hayoda steers the thing, Yue and Tseng make repairs, Jin keeps other competitors away with her bow, and Yi Lin and Irah using their bending to give them a boost. The race would start in the city, but quickly move to the outside and into a canyon. Perhaps later having a water portion, that way their otter would also get involved. Lastly, the racers would make their way back into the city, and compete in the narrow empty streets. speaking of [[Song], she's the one that Nikiru takes Yi Lin to after The Storm to heal her wounds. Ok, so the basic plot for the race story. >Po gets sick, and so the kids visit a nearby hospital on the Earth Kingdom., which happens to belong to an old friend of Zuko. >There they meet Song, and after some of Yi Lin's shipping nonesense, she tells them that she needs a special ingredient in order to make the medicine. >She offers to let them borrow five of her ostrich/horses, since she privides most of the horses for the big race. The money could be enough to buy the ingredient, or is actually part of the price, not sure. >Yue gets inspirational, after getting tired of crying over her sick friend. We get to see a side of her that is more decisive, while still cute. >They start the race at Song's home town, and after traveling through the canyon section(Divide?), they arrived to a place in which Aang and Zuko happen to be. Perhaps they are both special guests of honor, or judges. >Aang and Zuko see the kids, and end up chasing them, maybe Mai also takes part in this. Although, I don't know if it fits with her character. I'm still not sure how Teo fits in all this, unless him giving them the chariot doesn't work. >Maybe their ride get busted in one of the stops, sabotage. He happens to be a fan of the big race, and lets them borrow an experimental chariot. He was going to present it to the race committee, and he happened to bring along with him. Also Ching is a Dick Dastardly character here. Combustion Man's Arm An adventure reminiscent of Scooby-Doo, the kids encounter a mysterious old metal arm that seems to move on its own. Eventually they solve the mystery, finding out it was an old Earthbender putting rocks in it and Earthbending it to make it move. Swamp Girl (about a Foggy Swamp Tribe girl named Ming Shu) The gaang jr. get to a small town with a swamp. They all separate,but tseng ends up in the swamp.(because hayoda teased him about thinking too much and he should just stop thinking and start feeling...thingy. SOMEONE HELP ME~~) Anyways, he goes to the swamp,meets the swamp girl(suggestion for the name,pls),but she too young(like 8/9-ish)so they talk....she says that she lives alone,tseng gets guilt tripped and plays with her. Meanwhile,its noon,time for lunch,but tseng is nowhere to be found.Hayoda and the others start talking,which get the attention of a villager(someone over hearing them/the waiter/waitress in the place they are eating.) and tells them that the place is dangerous. (do you think I should expound early on or should just hold back for a bit?) Anyways,it's noon,tseng says he gotta go back to town,girl sniffles and asks that they should meet again.(Tseng does something here,either picks out a flower,or waterbends an icesculpture of a flower.) Tseng gets lost on the way back(still following hayoda's advice of just feeling the way) and meets a girl his age on the way back.he stumbles around and acts awkward,but he just does what he did with the girl earlier because it feels.....familiar... anyways back to the gaang,they start worrying about what the villager said(either already explained,or done as a flashback) and yeah...dialogue. Anyaways,it's nearing sunset the girl leaves,does what they did earlier and promises to meet again.(Did what he did earlier,makes something as a gift.)Then he leaves to TRY and get home.(he doesn't know it yet,but he feels like the girl earlier is the same as the one in the morning...must be a sister or an older cousin?) Meanwhile,the kids are really getting worried,so they decide to go after tseng.(anyone help what they supposed to be talking about?) It's the evening,Tseng is still running around the swamp,hungry.She meets a lady there...not granma old,but something of a mother. She offers him food and they get to talking,and then he realizes that the little girl in the morning and the young girl in the afternoon are one and the same.She explains that she's a trickster spirit that comes out once a year to play with humans,because they are fun to confuse,and then she has to go back to the spirit realm.(Tseng talks about how that's not how to live a life,even if it's short,to which she agrees,and they just quietly sit there,Tseng talking about the world beyound the swamp and the girl very interested in what he says) Brief shot of the gaang kids running around and berating hayoda for talking tseng into 'feeling things out'. They see tseng walking along.And they do some drama stuff.But he says that it's not over yet,and he leads them to the spot him and the girl have been all day,but instead of the young girl or the little girl or the lady,it's an old granma.He explains that she's just lonely being on her own there,the kids all agree to accompnay her there, and they all play around him,doing there own thing or something. Finally some drama with Tseng and the spirit(yeah.) how he's so different from the one's from the previous people who visited.That he CARES. And tehy promise to see each other again next year. So in the end,Tseng look to Hayoda and says: "You know what,you're right. It's not so bad to feel things sometimes instead of thinking." And does a shmexy grin. Rival Shippers One thing I always thought would be funny, could Yi Lin meet up with a sort of rival shipper? Someone else who read the same romance novels and supported the other pair, and maybe they even started their shipping because they found something Yi Lin wrote about all her proof. Mainly, I just want to see them battling over their ships in a hilarious and adorable manner, which may or may not involve multiple secret identities. I'm picturing them locked in a semi-wrestling match while growling various conflicting accounts of PROOF at one another. Yue Discovering Her Earthbending I had an idea but never got around to write it. Share your thoughts. When she was born she was fragile, wasn't uncommon for her to get sick, this lead to Sokka being extremely overprotective of her. She got better overtime and Suki thought it was time to formaly train her daughter. This lead to some heated discussions between her and Sokka, which is the reason Yue often escaped. This was the times in which she started to seek friendship from the animals she often found in the woods. Its also in this period that her bond with Hayoda strenghtened, since he was often the one to look out for her if she got lost. As time passed, however, it became evident that Yue was not cut to be a fighter. Family discussions came to an end and everything was fine. Then something happened that changed family dynamics drastically. Yue was in the woods with a family of animals, and hunters where in the area. She tried to protect them, but couldn't stand a chance against them. They killed one of her dearest friends, and in a fit of rage, she defeated them with earthbending. Neither Sokka, Suki nor Hayoda (who had witnessed the fight) knew what to do now that little Yue discovered her habilites... Until Toph came by in one of her visits. Ching Ideas Hell, if you wanted to go whole-hog for the comedic villain angle, make her the daughter of the pirate captain whose hat Hayoda stole in season 1. She could be a total send-up of Zuko and Azula from the original series. Ching: "I must find them, and restore my family's HONOR!" First Mate Han: "Couldn't we just, you know... buy yer dad a new hat?" Ching: "We're bloodthirsty corsairs, not foppish dandies! I suppose you think we should just walk into a haberdasher's shop and ask what the latest styles are. Idiot!" Han: "Well, I guess we could steal a hat, if it'd make you feel more piratey..." Ching: "Don't speak of matters you can't understand, cur!" Han: "Sheesh, no need to bite me head off. Was just sayin', is all." The daughter of rich nobles from the Fire Nation colonies, on the Earth Kingdom. After the war, her family lost their property, house, and everything else. They were forced to live at the poorest part of the Fire Nation capital, where Ching started to develop her street smarts. Around her fourteenth birthday, she decided it was time to leave that awful existance and headed to the ports. Where she met the Pirate Captain from the show, he taugh her the basics of pirating. She eventually became first mate, thanks to the fact that she was smart, aggresive, and knew how to play dirty in battle, and business. She became the captain when the former one died, and thus similar to the real Ching. She developed a taste for alcohol, which sometimes affects her speech pattern, and clouds her judgement. However, she is still skill with the sais she stole from a rich noble, apparently a precious artifact. She use her looks to persuade men, and get what she wants. Although, disposes of them sooner than later.